Ethereal
by tkdl
Summary: AU: He lived in the dark. She became his light. Two souls calling for each other see their journey to each other.


Disclaimer:

I don't own Sailormoon.

Summary:

He lived in the dark. She became his light. Two souls calling for each other see their journey to each other.

Note:

Alternative universe and is a Darien and Bunny romance.

Darien is five years older at the age of twenty-three than Bunny whose age is seventeen. Later in the series she will become eighteen.

(",)(.")(,")

Ethereal… 

**Chapter 1: Surreal taste…**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Stupid park._

He sighed aloud as he thought how he got to take a walk.

Oh yes. Now he remembered. He just wanted to go out for the longest time because of the stifling atmosphere the arcade held lately. The brunette was acting much peculiar lately, most especially his friend, Andrew. He was giving him looks when he comes in.

Sure at first he acts normal serving him his daily cup of caffeine, but lately Andrew snuck glances his way when he thought he wasn't noticed. The looks showed bit of excitement and apprehension. Darien didn't mind it. He was used to his friend's antics. But he started to get suspicious a week earlier, when he overheard Andrew's conversation on the phone – with Saori.

He didn't mean to listen. But it was pretty hard to keep his ears to himself when Andrew kept looking his way.

"Yup, with his daily cup of coffee," Andrew tried to whisper in vain as he glanced quickly at Darien and away. Something was up and it involved him.

"Do it subtly. He doesn't get on any moves. So when are you planning to do it?" He stopped his cup midway as his heart started beating fast.

"That long? Why?" Andrew's brows furrowed after some silence in his part, his brows lifted and a smile lit his face.

Andrew wouldn't –would he?

"Oooh…" Andrew was now thrilled at whatever news he was hearing. Darien's heart was beating so fast, he felt that it would explode.

Andrew couldn't –could he?

"Okay. Okay. I won't spill. Yes, yes. Bye. You better get ready." And the phone conversation ended.

But he can't –can he?

He won't… or would he?

His eyes grew at that moment. Oh no! He got an admirer. And her name was Saori. What is more! His best friend was trying to hook him up with her! Saori!

Oh, he knew her-AND what she looked like. She was his classmate in high school. Currently, she was studying at a college at Kobe. She returned earlier in the month to have her vacation with her family. Oh, he indeed knew Saori who dazzled men with her intellect, wit, humor, and charm.

He didn't even think of her that way! He hardly knew her… and it seemed that she liked him. She liked him in a way he wished she hadn't.

Saori was a splendid specimen of the female species with her long, brown, shiny hair that reached up to her shoulders. Her skin was soft and smooth they say, with a healthy pale tan glow about it. She was fairly desirable with her green eyes, luscious lips and perfect face.

Over the pass few days, he tried not thinking about it but Andrew kept dropping lines like, "you're one lucky guy," "I wonder what you'll order then" and things like that. It would come anytime, anywhere and anyhow. It was nearing, Darien was sure of it. Lately, the lines increased and yesterday he actually spotted Saori shopping for a dress.

Not any dress, but a Sunday dress. She usually only wore crisp blouses and pencils skirts!

The dreaded day was coming all to soon and it was today. Saori was going to ask him out on a date.

Darien stayed up all night trying to think the situation over. Lying in bed his arms and legs sprawled all over, he looked at the ceiling.

He could play innocent and say no because he was too busy. But who would believe that? It was the beginning of summer.

He could go not pretending and refuse her flat out… but her feelings. She was a friend. Well, maybe not but a friendly acquaintance nonetheless. She would get hurt. He knew hurt and he would not let another being know it. It was just so much.

He was so deep in thought he didn't notice the brightening of his room. It was dawn. And in a few hours…

Darien sighed. _I'll know what to do when it comes._ And so he got up and prepared himself a little breakfast and then cleaned himself up. He sat on the couch to pass the time. Then RING, RING- went his alarm clock. He turned it off. Determined, he strode towards the door and looked it behind him.

He walked briskly towards the arcade. But he soon slowed down when he noticed what he was doing. He was hastening the inevitable… and he didn't want that.

He took his time walking, turning then there, while taking in the sights and sounds. But as all things must come to an end, so did his trek. He was now right in front of the arcade doors. He didn't dare look beyond the handles. But knew that what would happen inside would happen either way and so let it happen now.

He went inside and at his usual stool there waited a slender brunette, whose hair was clipped in an exquisite way, bringing little hairs to frame her face. Saori shyly turned to look at him, with her green eyes sparkling in excitement and nervousness.

His will almost relented to giving her a chance. But no, he had to do this. It was unfair to him and her. He would lead her on, when he had absolutely no desire to be in any relationship. It would burden him with guilt. It would only hurt her, as well as him.

Resolutely, he strode towards her. Sure she was looking simply breathtaking wearing a baby blue and white blouse with lavender flowers patterned dress that brought her eyes and accentuating her skin and sensual curves.

She looked beautiful. She knew it. He knew that she knew that he knew it too. But it didn't matter because it didn't stir anything, not a bit inside of him.

So instead of taking his usual stool, he settled with the one beside it. Andrew faithfully handed him his cup of coffee, giving him a knowing wink in the process. Darien could only shake his head.

"Um-" he turned to look at Saori who made the sound. She was trying in vain to hide her nervousness with a casual air. She calmly faced him and gave him a smile that he knew she practiced since the day they met.

"Hey Darien. Would you like to go to the carnival with me?" Darien only looked at her as if confused, as if he were asking what? Why?

"Well, I heard there was this new ride from a friend I have that works over there," she said with growing confidence. She smiled brightly at him. He wondered how her heart was now.

"He actually gave me two free tickets and I thought that you would want to come with me," now she was blabbing. She knew it, but she couldn't help it. He wasn't showing anything with his poker face. She felt as if she could just stare at his beautiful blue eyes but knew it was not the time and place to dwell on it.

"There is also this new café. I heard from my classmates that they served the best coffee and cakes there. Maybe we could go there after we go to the carnival," she at last finished. Outside she was breathing all right. But inside her heart felt that it was about to jump out of her ribcage.

Seconds passed and he didn't say anything. He was quite aware of the silence that surrounded them. He knew she was growing anxious. He knew he confidence dwindled as every second passed. And so he had to do this fast, but he couldn't answer just yet. She had asked him on a date. A date. An offer he knew he wanted to refuse.

No offense to her or anything. She was beautiful, yes. But he felt it was all very wrong, with that he answered-

"I'm sorry, Saori." Her smile wavered.

"I'm kind of busy." It was a flimsy excuse, and she saw it for what it was, rejection. He knew it too. He only hoped that she took the hint.

She blinked for the longest time, and she gave him a smile. But it was all so unnatural. Her smile to bright, her eyes too shiny, her voice a little chipper… and her answer a little too fast.

"Oh, sure. I understand. I mean it must be hard to be kept in work. Are you su-" she tried again. _Oh, Saori, why can't you just take the hint?_ Darien gave her a sorrowful look. "I'm sorry, Saori."

The final blow was dealt and the last card was played. Saori didn't hide her disappointment anymore. She lost her smile. She looked down and gave a brave face to look at him again. She gave him another smile.

"Well, if you ever change your mind. I'll be around," she said… an opening it was in reality.

"You don't need to be around," another rejection. Darien could almost see her heart break. But he had to do this or it could have led to a worse scenario.

Saori immediately left after that. Darien counted the seconds-

Three-

Two-

One-

Bam!

Andrew roughly dropped the check in front of Darien.

"Darien-"

"Don't start, Andrew." Andrew was quite surprised at Darien's tone as he cut him off. It was anger he heard. _Now, shouldn't that be the other way around?_ Darien gave him a cold look. Andrew took a big gulp.

"You should know better. You knew-" he broke off and looked away from Andrew.

"Darien, she was sweet and kind. She could have done you good. She really likes you," Andrew reasoned. A few minutes passed, Andrew grew worried.

"No, it wouldn't have changed anything." Darien looked at Andrew straight in the eye and gave him an exasperated smile. "If it had happened it would have ended worse."

Andrew was speechless. Darien paid the check, got off his stool, and made to go home. But then he looked back,

"No worries, Andrew. You are forgiven," with that Darien went.

He stopped in the middle of the park and looked about. Just a little to his left he saw people lining up on an ice cream cart. He was tempted himself to get chocolate, but- he looked down at his watch and saw that it was late. He had better get back and see to some papers.

But as he made a move on, a wail was heard. Turning back at the ice cream cart a small child could be seen bawling. _Over his favorite flavor no doubt._

"I wanted strawberry!" the child cried as he pointed at the ice cream cart. His mother was trying to cal him down in vain.

"Why don't you try chocolate? It's delicious," the ice cream vendor suggested. The child only wailed louder.

"Don't you have anymore strawberry?" the distraught mother asked.

"I'm sorry ma-"

"Here," a stranger handed the child their own ice cream, which conveniently was strawberry. The child sniveled as he took the treat. The mother thanked her as the stranger went her way.

Darien was brought out from his thoughts as he felt a tug at his heart, tug, and tug –and TUG!

He followed the pull and went towards a clump of trees at the edge of the walkway. So unaware of his surroundings, he didn't notice the stranger in front of him.

BANG!

Papers. Rolls of films. Tissue. A bag and its contents flew and clattered on the ground as two bodies hit the grass.

Darien was in shock. One minute he was just standing looking at the wailing child, when –BAM!- he hit an innocent pedestrian. He was now trying to figure out the layout of his limbs. He wiggled his toes and saw that his legs were tangled with something. He moved his arms and felt silken threads in his fingers. He made to open his mouth to be met by soft warmth. A soft drumming could be heard. He listened to it slowing down and grow more calm. He realized that it was the girl's heartbeat. It hypnotized him. For some reason, he felt that he lived to hear it.

Well, he should, he thought. After all he was going to be a doctor and his living was to support that beat. But something tugged at his heart saying it was something more than that. Despite his feelings, he had to relinquish the warmth and so he immediately opened his eyes to see that his face was tucked in what seemed to be at the crook of a neck. He lifted himself carefully and realized that he was on top of a body, on top of the stranger. He looked up to face her and his lips met her own.

Though it was slight it was so very sweet. It was like an aphrodisiac. Warmth spread all over him and he knew he was actually blushing. He had never had such close contact and he never wanted any of it. But the simple touch washed over him like a wave. He wanted more of it.

He leaned in to get some more. He wanted to taste the sweet lips again and more. He craved it right then and there, crazed at the thought of tasting it again. His thoughts were driven away as he saw her open her eyes to be met by the most clear and innocent blue he has ever seen. At first he didn't move. He could feel her warm breath over his lips. He was almost tempted to look at her lips and devour it, but instead moved away gently. No use in frightening his little angel.

Yes, his.

She belonged to no one but to him.

He was a little startled at the feelings within him, evoked by the ethereal angel underneath him. He never knew that he could be pushed to this. It was just so intense, powerful, and simply overwhelming. Thinking this, he was almost tempted on pinning her down and gently unravel her secrets, savoring every moment. He even mind dong it in public. In public… he crushed the thought. Even if they were hidden by a couple of trees and bushes, he felt that he couldn't be so sure at the cover they made. If he would taste her he would, but not in the midst of wandering eyes. She was only for him to see, touch, feel, taste and smell. He felt quite smug at the thought

But looking at her eyes, he knew he couldn't do that to her and wouldn't no matter how driven he was.

She deserved more than that. She should and would be treated delicately and romantically.

He was going to sweep her off her feet and make her love him, as he loves her.

Yes, he loved her.

A sense of calm came over him. It was all so clear. He fell in love with her. With renewed vigor he gave her a soft look and he knew she had felt and saw the glimpse of his yearnings in his eyes. None broke the silence. They stared at each other. The girl's cap fell, fully revealing her golden tresses. Darien rubbed the silken threads, which was her hair. Enthralled he could only look at her in pure adoration.

The girl was speechless as well. She was looking at him as well.

He looked at her.

_Sigh, I don't think I can ever tire of wasting away time to look at her. But no! Every second should be spent living with her._ He saw the look she gave him and saw her blush as she saw that he saw her looking.

He felt his male pride grow. He didn't think much of his face. Seeing it as a nuisance attracting unwanted attention.

But if it would make her look at him more.

If it would make her think of him, make her think of him just as vividly and clearly as he thought of her.

If it would make her desire him as he obviously wanted her.

If it would make her spend every day, every minute, every second, every bloody moment for the rest of their lives…

He would be damned and face the nuisances it goes with it. Hmm, maybe he should try a new lotion or something he thought. But in his heart he knew that it would take more than a pretty face to capture her heart. And so he was going to make her want him subtly, slowly, and romantically.

Determined, his gaze turned to one of concerned as he saw tears were forming in her eyes. He moved gently from her and slowly wiped a tear that slid down. He looked at her up and down, seeing if she was hurt, touching her and yet not touching her. His touches so warm, was gentle and unoffending. More tears came. His search became more fervent.

She sniveled. Hearing it, Darien lifted his head and saw her tears. He closed the gap between them and reached out to cup her face in his hands. Rubbing her tears away with his thumbs, he gently placed kisses on her cheeks and then closed eyelids.

He spooned her body and clutched her close to him. He knew that he maybe frightening her, but he felt that he needed to comfort her and unfortunately he wasn't too experienced in that department. So he did, what he himself wanted when in tears.

Yes, he cried. Over the years his tears have gone. But today, he felt his heartbreak at her tears, making him yearn to share it would her; even take the pain away for his own. He crooned at her and was soon rewarded by a sigh and a snuggle. He looked down and saw that she made herself comfortable in his embrace. He couldn't resist but tighten his hold. Infinite happiness came to him as he saw his angel smile.But the moment was destroyed as a beeping sound came. The girl scrambled at her pocket. After reading it, she looked at him.

He held her gaze, when-

She kissed him. His eyes grew wide. He touched his cheek with a goofy smile on his face. And when he finally came back to earth, she was gone. Darien got up and searched for her. But she was gone.

He didn't feel for any loss. For he knew her kiss was a sign from her to him that they were going to meet again. Nonetheless, he missed her already.

"I love you," he silently whispered to the wind.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(",)(.")(,")

tkdl's note:

It seems that I used the words warm and warmth a little too often. But this is only so because I am quite fascinated with the cold.

I know that it doesn't seem realistic, and so I ask for you, readers, to give me, a hopeless romantic, pardon. I only want to open the idea of soul mates and the hidden honesty within all of us, which we must listen at the most crucial of times.

Failing to heed its call… well, your loss.


End file.
